<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Towers x Airplane by Hitlertheduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866104">Twin Towers x Airplane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck'>Hitlertheduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Allah - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why am I still writing fanfiction?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Towers x Airplane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright and sunny day and two sisters known as the Twin Towers were going about their day as usual. </p><p>Tower 1 was wearing a Japanese school uniform, and had a head of pink hair with green eyes and slightly tanned skin.  Her twin sister, Tower 2 looked similar to her but with a few differences. She wore the same uniform but she had purple hair, orange eyes, and pale skin. The most notable feature on both of them was that instead of human heads, the sisters had tall skyscrapers in their place.</p><p>Their school, Quran-high, had just let out so the two tower sisters were headed home, their usual route was blocked so they decided to take the dark alley down the street. They turned through a corner and were now in the alley. The twin towers noticed a man standing at the end of the long way, but they didn’t pay any attention to him, the two sisters just kept on walking. They continued on their way until the man, began to block their path.</p><p>The two tower sisters stopped in front of this man and got a good look at him. He was a tall man with an unzipped black hoodie, ripped jeans, and a white t-shirt with the Supreme logo on it. The most notable feature about him though, was that he had an airplane for a head.</p><p>Tower 1 walked up to the man and said “excuse me sir, but could you please move so me and my sister can pass?”</p><p>Airplane smacked Tower 1 across the face and yelled “fuck off whore!”</p><p>Tower 2 just looked at this event in horror and Airplane went up to Tower 2 and kicked her in the stomach.</p><p>The airplane then reached into his hood pocket, pulled out a knife, and held it up to Tower 2’s neck. He then proceeded to unzip his pants to reveal that his cock was an airport railway. He then ripped off Tower 2’s clothes while Tower 1 watched in horror.</p><p>“ALLAHU ACKBAR” exclaimed Airplane before he began to rape Tower 2 with a furious rage in his heart. </p><p>Tower 1 watched in horror as Airplane released his romantic fluids into her sister’s sperg cave, and the awesome sauce literally exploded inside of her. Airplane stuck his airport railway into her itty bitty vagina and squirted his itty bitty tiddly juices until her iddly diddly vagina got filled up to the brim and Airplane exploded inside of her. The explosion of love juice was so powerful that it sent Tower 2 flying into the air until she left the atmosphere of the earth, entered the vacuum of space, and eventually landed on the sun where she proceeded to burn up because of the sun’s heat.</p><p>Airplane still wasn’t done yet, he started walking towards Tower 1 with a crazed look, and Tower 1 was so scared that she couldn’t even move from the spot she was standing in. Airplane pulled his knife out of his jacket pocket once again and cut off Tower 1’s clothes.</p><p>Airplane then threw Tower 1 onto the ground and went down on her. Airplane then began to thrust his doghouse into her squeaky clean catacombs, while yodeling and singing opera the entire time. Tower 1 was crying tears of blue Gatorade while Airplanes smashed her hamburger meat with his meat tenderizer. Airplane kept thrusting inside of Tower 1 with absolute precision until, at last, he shot a load inside of her and it dissolved some of her insides, like someone who uses coca cola to unclog the sink at home. The load was so powerful, that it ended up tearing open a hole in the fabric of reality and it ended up sucking Tower 1 into it, where she ended up never being seen again.</p><p>Airplane then zipped up his pants, satisfied at the events that took place today. </p><p>Suddenly a green portal opened up in front of Airplane and a man stepped out of it. Airplane then immediately kneeled before the man in front of him until the man gave Airplane a gesture to stand back up and speak.</p><p>“George W. Bush, my overlord, I’ve done as you’ve instructed and taken care of the Twin Tower sisters” said Airplane. </p><p>Bush just smiled and said “good, now that the Twin Towers are gone, we can finally put my master plan into action”</p><p>George then proceeded to laugh evilly, and soon Airplane joined in, gleeful at the fact that they were going to eat all of the world’s spaghetti-O’s and there was no one around to stop them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>